Howlin' For You
by HaloHunter89
Summary: "He was a killer, a thing that preyed, living on the things that lived, unaided, alone, by virtue of his own strength and prowess, surviving triumphantly in a hostile environment where only the strong survive." - Jack London (Call of the Wild)


**This was written for the NineLives Halloween challenge. We were to pick a monster (anything but zombies) and write something. I hope everyone enjoys. ;)**

Daryl breathed deeply smell of pavement and trash masking the scent of the woods that was calling to him more and more. His senses were overwhelmed almost immediately as he got out of the truck and followed Merle. He was already starting to feel cagey and was ready to head back to the house. He had to get ready. There was no two ways about it. With each passing glance he recieved his hackles raised and he fought back snarling at everyone.

Merle's body was tense as Daryl kept pace with him. He could smell it radiating off him in waves. He didn't like having Daryl out right now as much as Daryl hated being here. His skin was crawling and his irritation was adding to the burning in his blood. There was a flush starting over his skin. He felt off.

Not bothering to look around when Merle walked further away seeing one of his drinking buddies. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck trying to relieve the ache starting to burrow into his bones. He could feel a need burning through his blood like fire already, in ways he'd never felt before. Something was different. The thought had him snorting because what the fuck about him wasn't different? He'd been this way for so long he hardly remembered a time before that night.

The chime and ding accompanied by light laughter halted his thoughts for a second but it was the gust of wind that came with the door snapping shut. With it his jaws slammed together so tightly he tasted a copper rush of his blood and his eyes closed. Nostrils flaring he breathed deeply pulling whatever that was into his chest. The scent settled into the marrow of his bones and embedded it's way into him like it was apart of him. If there was a heaven he knew he was breathing that very thing in. Every thing about that scent set his blood on fire and that burning he felt earlier ignited in his body. He felt his muscles tensing and his fingernails dug into the palm of his hand, the sting sharp. Whatever was behind him was calling to him in a way that the moon didn't.

"Daryl." Merle's rough voice was there, "Daryl goddamn it."

His eyes flying open he looked to his brother but every other part of him was following the steps of the laughter and scent. Merle was looking at him his eyes dark and dangerous. Merle might know what he was but he didn't understand and never would. He grit his teeth feeling canines that were longer than they should have been dig into his lip. He forced himself to breathe calmly and took a step towards his brother. Merle watched him carefully his fist tight and ready to drag him away.

"Get your shit together. What the fuck is wrong with you? It's still the middle of the day." Merle snapped low only to him.

Daryl snarled low in his throat and Merle let go of his arm. He loved his brother. Merle was there after that night and they've never looked back but if he didn't learn to keep his fucking hands off him he was going to cause a scene that wouldn't be easily explained. Merle turned back to the man behind the counter and Daryl let his eyes search for the source of the intoxicating scent. He had to know what it was- who it was. How could any person smell like that? He'd never his entire life before or after that night experienced anything like this. It was like that smell alone was for him, made for him and designed to break him at the same time. He hated it and he loved it. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to tear whatever it was apart and sink his teeth into the meat and lap at the blood he knew would be even better than that smell. The thought had his mouth watering and he licked his lips letting his tongue linger on his canines.

Daryl pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself. It was October and though the day was cooler than the weatherman predicted he didn't really need the jacket. He'd always ran hot but now he was like a furnace. He was breathing slower forcing himself to calm down. Merle wasn't paying attention and was cackling with the bastard behind the counter that looked like another fucking junkie. Probably was by the smell of him and Daryl sneered turning his head. He hated fucking junkies. If this motherfucker sold to his brother then he'd tear his fucking throat out with his teeth. He'd love every fucking second of it. He forced himself to stop shaking from the anger that was pounding through his body. That's when his eyes landed on her.

She was smiling. It was a wide and welcoming look that had her eyes crinkling at the edges as she nodded along to whatever the woman next to her was saying. Freckles dotted across her face lightly and licked his lips at the sight of her. If he focused he knew he'd be able to hear the woman but he wasn't interested in her in the slightest. It was the auburn woman with the musical laugh and the scent that called to a part of him that hid a wolf in his heart.

"Merle." His voice ripped from his throat low and primal.

Merle stiffened and turned regarding his brother. His eyes shot all over him and Daryl grit his teeth his body starting to heat with closer she came to him. She was walking right towards them. His body was starting to feel like it did moments before he shifted. His voice was rough and distorted as early changes began.

Merle turned taking up his packages, "Thanks Joe."

"No problem Merle, take care Daryl." Joe nodded smiling.

Daryl nodded jerkily and turned quickly slamming into someone. Not just someone. His hands shot out so fast capturing her as she started to fall that he was even startled. He jerked her upright keeping them both from falling causing her slam into his chest roughly. There was a oomph from her and her breath rushed over his throat. He righted her and took his hands off her like he'd been burned. His chest heaved as her scent wrapped around him and strangled the man in him as the beast licked it's lips.

"Sorry." His voice was rough to his own ears. It was more growl and less man.

Merle was there now and he was all charm. "Ignore my brother ladies."

Daryl felt her looking at him and finally met her eyes. Mistake was the first thought that flashed into his mind because everything about her was to innocent for the bloodthirsty and primal thoughts he was having. He swallowed thickly and she smiled sweetly at him. The sweeter she looked the more he wanted to sink his teeth into her.

"No problem." She laughed, "I should have been paying attention. My name is Carol."

Merle intervened again taking his eyes off his brother and looked at the woman. Merle was observant and knew that whatever was wrong was this woman. Daryl didn't take his eyes off her for a second. He couldn't. There was nothing that could be said to him now with her so close.

"Name's Merle and this is Daryl." He chuckled, "Excuse his manners you'd think he was raised by wolves."

Daryl shot Merle a murderous look and Merle guffawed. Carol's smile brightened further and Daryl looked away. He needed out of here because he felt the moon's pull digging into him pulling his skin tight. It was tearing him apart already. Carol looked at him again like she was waiting. Her heart beat started racing the second her eyes went to him and the jump in speed had his own double. Her smell was cloying and he was having to swallow thickly due to was drowning in this woman. Her eyes were sharp and alert a shade of blue he'd never seen before. She was beautiful. No she was more than that- she was absolutely stunning and to goddamn good for him. He was a beast and she was everything he was never meant to have. He bit back a growl and nodded sharply walking by.

Merle didn't waste time before getting to him. Daryl was in the truck mere seconds before Merle. His brother didn't waste any time saying anything to him and he was grateful for the silence. He tossed the packages onto his lap and Daryl grunted. He didn't even notice that they were already at the house. He opened the door mechanically and shed his leather jacket. Her scent was all over it and it'd do him no good tonight. He walked away from Merle and towards the back of the property. His nails were biting in the leather gripped into his hand as he snarled low in his throat.

Merle was good but his senses and instincts were better. He was following him. Good. Daryl walked straight into the cellar and started on his belt. Merle paused at the base of the steps and stared into the haze that now surrounded him.

"You got time. Still a few hours."

Daryl shook his head feeling his body already starting to shake. He needed answers. He thought he'd gotten over the anger of that night years ago. Fuck. He thought he was past this shit but he was left with so many holes in knowing about what he was and understanding. Everything was trial and error. Everything had been fucking fine until her. Until that goddamn smell and her fucking eyes. Until he could hear her heart racing to match his own beast of a heart.

"No." Daryl ripped his belt open. His boots were kicked towards the steps where Merle was.

Waking up in a puddle of his own blood when he was no more than seventeen was one of his worst memories. Looking down his chest and seeing himself mauled was another but looking up into the vibrant green eyes of the beast he'd later become was by far something that stayed with him. Those eyes. He'd been attacked while out hunting over night. He'd strayed further away from camp than he intended and in doing so got attacked. He didn't even remembering making a noise before that bloody gaping maw done a macabre version of a smile and sunk it's teeth into his shoulder.

He'd thought he knew pain. He'd thought he'd experienced more than his fair share at the hands of his own father. But nothing in this world had compared to the feeling of his blood going up in flames when those teeth ripped into him and took away the dulling relief that was keeping him safe from feeling his wounds. When he'd woken up the next morning to Merle kicking his thigh he'd screamed his voice shredded and broken. For all his pain and suffering that night Merle stared at him like he'd lost his mind. Maybe he fucking had he'd remembered thinking because there wasn't a mark on him anywhere. Nothing. He'd let it all slip his mind like he'd dreamed the entire fucking thing.

That was until the moon lit his blood on fire the next month and he'd literally torn his skin from his body. He'd had a beast in his heart from the moment he'd been attacked. The moon called it forth. It wasn't like the bullshit he'd seen on television showing men buckling under broken bones and screaming out as their body shifted. It wasn't slow. It wasn't something beautiful. It was monstrous and Earth shattering.

As much as he hated it he loved it. He was alive. He felt it in the pounding of his pulse and the beat of body against the shackles he himself put on. He might revel in it in his own mind but he'd not do someone else what was done to him. He'd not make a meal of someone only to damn them to his hell. No it wasn't beautiful to witness. When he changed it was an agonizing litany with silverlight and shredded flesh falling away as the animal inside him fought it's way free.

"What the fuck was that in the store?" Merle questioned.

The clinking of chains set his teeth on edge. It always did. He wanted to run. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to kill. He wanted to fuck and fight until the moon waned. He shuddered and blew out a breath still able to smell Carol. Her scent was so rich and sweet that he could almost taste her.

"I don't know." A lie because deep down he knew.

"You don't know." Merle huffed. He laughed suddenly, "If your ass wasn't about to go native then I'm pretty sure that woman would have have let you hit that."

Daryl felt a growl rumbled low in his chest and the chains stopped clinking suddenly. Merle's movements halted.

"Merle get this shit done." He snarled.

His eyes shot to the steps seeing the sun still out. He still had hours till the moon was in the sky. If this had been any other time before Carol he'd still have time to listen to his brother bullshit about pussy. He'd have time. He was out of it though because he could already feel the change coming on.

Daryl let his jeans drop and kicked them to his brother. He was beyond being shy in front of him by now. Merle didn't even bat an eye at the act and snatched them up tossing them onto the steps. He wasn't sure he could get close to him. Merle nodded his head knowing that this time was different. He tossed the first chain to him. Daryl bent and snapped it at his ankle. The link felt heavy around his limb and he breathed out deeply. The second was tossed and Daryl snapped it in place. Merle was almost smiling to himself and shook his head looking at his brother his eyes amused. Daryl knew it wasn't at the him but felt his anger soaring. The next two were tossed and his wrist locked into shackles. He tested them feeling them hold. He let out a relieved breath and went down to his knees waiting.

"Good thing your ass does this." Merle laughed picking up the clothes tossed around. "With the way you were watching her and acting it'd do no good for your ass to be running free. Wouldn't look forward to raising a litter of pups."

A savage growl roared from his throat. Merle's jokes stopped immediately. Daryl followed him his mind already turning more predatory. Since the night he'd been changed there was no separating him from the wolf. They were one in the same really but still difference. Daryl wasn't exactly a predatory man but the wolf in him was. When the moon hung in the sky like tonight anything was fair game and that meant even his brother was. Merle didn't tempt fate no more after Daryl had damn near broke free once coming within inches of attacking him. Daryl knew that when the time came the wolf ruled but he could fight it. He fought that night and Merle had enough time to get away. The pain of that fight against his own nature still haunted him like a whip cracking across his flesh, flaying skin from bone. The fight didn't come without conscequenes. He'd learned that quickly. He wasn't meant to fight the wolf but embrace it.

Merle appeared back into the cellar and Daryl looked over smelling blood. He licked his lips feeling his canines grow longer and his jaw reshape slightly. Merle looked over and threw his haul down onto the table. It was the deer they'd caught earlier in the week. It'd been gutted out and skinned hanging in the smoke house waiting for this night. It wasn't what he wanted not really. Deer was fine but he wanted to hunt, he wanted to feel the fear and blood rushing into his mouth as he ripped it's throat out after running it down. He wanted to watch the life leave the eyes of his kill.

Merle kicked the table tipping it and the deer fell within reach but Daryl's eyes stayed on his brother. Merle retreated shutting a heavy iron cell door. He was locked inside. Merle looked at him one last time his eyes holding a sadness Daryl refused to acknowledge. With the last look he was gone. Daryl breathed out and let his mind settle before allowing what he'd been fighting since that door shut and blew her scent on to him.

It didn't take long. With a sharp exhale and a deep groan his body bowed then arched as he clawed at himself. He didn't scream anymore. Man fell away as the beast inside took over and Daryl howled head thrown back and jerked harshly against the restraints holding him. His eyes zeroed in on the deer and he snarled pacing. He had the devil beneath his feet and the needs of the wild feeding his aching body. There was ache in his chest that resonated between man and beast that he couldn't understand. Clawing at his chest snarling and jerking with renewed fervor against the chains holding him. This was nothing new and bellowed at the restraints.

He could hear his brother in the house as far away as it was. If his senses were better as a man they were amazing when the wolf was free. He could hear everything in the forest, his forest. Snarling at the sound of movement of wild game he looked to the long dead deer. His lip rolled up exposing canines that were meant to maim and kill. Another howl ripped from his chest echoing for miles and putting the forest around on edge. Everything living stilled and listened to him. A collective breath being taken when the howl stopped piercing the air. The sun was still shining and he breathed deeply forcing himself down. The woods would sleep early tonight with him calling to it, begging for it. The hard packed earth felt good against the fur that was brandishing his body. He jerked the chains again his eyes looking to where they were anchored out of reach and growled.

Eyes snapping open to pitch black had his eyes adjusting immediately. He breathed slowly and quietly listening. The sun was just down and the moon was singing. He raised up moving towards the deer the smell of blood and meat calling to him as his stomach growled. His brother's movements were still active and he snarled. With renewed interest he tore into the animal and started devouring it. Bones snapping, flesh ripping, bloody and panted breaths mixing as he ground it all together. Always wanting. There was a hunger in him he could never sate and left him wanting; more and more after every full moon.

Bones snapping, marrow leaking, blood coating fur, nails ripping and shredding flesh were the sounds that thickened the air until there was nothing left to name the animal. The smell of blood and wild animal thick and musky with the smell of wet earth. There was a storm on the horizon. Daryl shifted as wind funneled down the steps. Body jerking to a halt his jaw released the deer and the lifeless body dropped to the ground. Head turning like the cocking of cogs towards the steps. There. It was there. Sickly sweet and stronger than before. Thicker. Richer. Calling to him and demanding him to come to her. Tongue sliding out he felt blood and tissue cleaned away from his muzzle as his eyes focused on his leather jacket forgotten by his brother.

Stretching his body he swiped a large hand harshly towards the leather of the jacket missing. Daryl snarled and jerked harshly and frantically needing it. He needed her. Fighting with everything in him he jerked and thrashed against the chains to be free. Throwing his entire weight forward there was a ping. His eyes and ears pricked and turned to the sound and a low feral look came over him. Again and again he threw his weight against his restraints until he felt the first give. A crack and crumble of the foundation for the anchor breaking. Howling in victory he didn't even pause before tearing the rest free. Chains breaking and shackles removed he stood chest heaving with a blood victorious snarl adorning him. Growling and panting he claimed the leather for his own and breathed deeply his eyes closing as his body ached in ways he'd never had happen before. It was a deep primordial longing, soul searing. He felt hollow.

A low baleful howl tore from his throat suddenly. Over and over he called to her. The world stilled around his pain. He could hear the crack and burn of distant fires, the world outside the moon's pull. Over and over again he howled for her. And like some part of him knew- she answered. Claws and jaws closing around the heavy duty steel door bars he listened. The laughter he knew was hers burned and cracked with fire. The fire he knew that was only a few short miles away. Tilting his head he leaned into the bars and breathed deeply face brushing the metal and he groaned. She smelled even sweeter than the faint smell on his leather.

Siren song clashing with his howls and body slamming into metal he fought. Over and over. The more he howled the more her scent poured over him. One last time slamming into the door he felt it give under his weight and rolled not even missing a step and crashed up the steps of the cellar and was in the open. The silver light of the moon shining on his thick black fur. Shaking off the musky earth of the cellar he breathed deeply of freedom he'd never experienced before turning his head towards the woods. Towards hers.

She was his. With that thought a sound that was more a warning than anything issued from his throat to anything in his path and he was gone. He could hear the back door open behind him. He heard Merle's steps. He heard him walking to the cellar. He moved like ink through water not disturbing even a leaf. Her scent was buried in his nose as he hunted her. Heavy breaths coming from deep in his chest and even further than that. He wasn't far.

He paused on the outskirts of the lake able to see the fire. He moved slow and precise. He could see her. He could taste her scent on the air and groaned. There was only one word for what she was and his mouth flooded and he felt his body heat unbearably. He halted his next step fighting. Growling against his own self he fought harder. He couldn't hurt her. He was a monster and she was innocent. Her scent was a driving pain in the heart of him and he couldn't do this to her no matter what the animal in him demanded. He was tainted.

Daryl groaned a low growl rumbled and echoed over the water followed by a more human voice. "NOOO." He snarled to himself. "Nnnot her."

He felt more than heard her and her companion pause in their camp. All eyes turned in his direction. They couldn't see him. Fighting his own nature was like a war on the damned and he felt himself getting buried under centuries of instinct. He swallowed seeing blue eyes looking right at him but not seeing. A dare and promise hidden the depths of her eyes. A howl was all the warning before he felt his will crumble.

Ripping and tearing over the land was seamless and as fluid as the water lapping at the shore. People were scattering while some brandished what he assumed were weapons. He snorted shaking his head as the first person grabbed for the woman from earlier that was with her. Carol looked at him wide eyes for a mere second before she'd turned and sprinted away. He pivoted on foot but a man was in his path. Something deep and possessive welled up in him and he launched himself into him. His weight throwing him to the ground easily. He felt bones give under his full weight before he kicked off and felt nails dig into soft flesh. With a sick glee he snarled low in his throat able to smell his blood where it'd collected on his fur. Raising his head he looked to the woods. Her scent was thickening as he gave chase.

Tongue coming out and sliding over long canines and pulling in deep breaths of her he moved like the wind. Silent and like a force of nature. She wasn't far ahead but hearing her heart race in fear was like a shot of fire and adrenaline straight into his own body. He groaned the sound more animal than man at the moment. Picking up speed he heard her stumble and cry out. Her voice was chaotic as she panted and tore through the brush frantically. He could feel that primal feeling buildig in his chest the more he chased her and hunted.

When he crashed through a thicket of briars she just passed he was was drowning in her scent. His mind was racing with knowledge. He knew what that night was. He'd been hunted like he was hunting Carol. The thought was sour in his mind and he rebuffed it but knew it for the truth. Someone wanted him the same way he'd wanted her. The same need and longing mixing. He remembered fighting. He remembered being mauled. He remembered the furious glint in the green eyes looking down on him as he'd refused every second of what was happening. He'd been bitten out of anger. He'd refused whoever came after him and they'd left him to this torment.

He paused panting. She didn't moved on. He moved silently in a circle around the briars and could hear the panic of people still around the lake. He lowered his head and breathed deeply. Exhaling sent puffs of dirt and leaves up and he paused listening. He could hear her. Small measured pants and shaking. Furious fear laced shouts of her name echoed around the woods but were too far away for her weak ears to hear. With a triumphant gleam he circled around to where he knew she was. Her scent was the thickest here and he reveled in it.

The downed tree that laid just through the briars created a natural bridge but there was a den dug underneath. Whatever housed itself there was a decent size and he breathed deeper before his eyes swept the area. Nothing would dare come near him. There were a great many things out here that could kill but he was the apex predator. Bracing his clawed hands into the wood of the tree he growled and felt her breath rush from her. Without so much a grunt he moved the tree exposing her below it. She looked up.

Hungry blue eyes landed on her running over every inch of her. He dropped nails sinking into the dirt going to each side of the wallow. He leaned down and felt her eyes on him as she held her breath. Lifting his eyes as his head neared he met her eyes. Bright blue clashing with his own glowing blue. She sucked in a breath and started to shake. He felt the need bite into her flesh and fuck her. Sucking in a breath he was smothered in her scent and groaned the sound more of Daryl than the wolf.

"Please." Carol's voice whispered, "Don't kill me."

Daryl paused realizing she was pinned below him completely. His hand was closed around her wrist his claws carefully avoiding her delicate skin. He panted and shuddered. He fought with everything in him. He forced himself to search for Merle. He was there. He knew he would be. He was tracking him. Merle would never let him turn into the beast that had maimed him.

She was speaking again fighting against his hold. He snarled at her and she stilled. "What are you?"

He looked to her again and leaned in his muzzle pressing into her throat and breathed deeply. Everything about her scent calmed the rage that accompanied the moon. How the fuck was he supposed to know when he was a monster? Her shaking was slowing and her small body was flush against his own causing him to fight back rutting into her. Touching her made him feel alive though and he craved it.

"You understand me don't you?"

He met her eyes again and she almost smiled. He could see it in her eyes. She was terrified but she was also highly intrigued. That wasn't all though. He could smell it on her. It was something different than in the store and even from when he'd hunted her. He'd lamented that she was made for him, a heaven and hell here on earth. His own purgatory for his damned soul to never have because he refused to mar her innocence. He was a monster in the way he refused to die whereas she was so easy to break and kill.

He stared into her eyes and leaned in again breathing deeply really letting wolf take him away he'd never had before. His instincts had never lead him astray before. She stilled tilting her head a slight shuddering running through her. He breathed deeply and groaned his weight dropping more covering her and shielding her. His grip slackened on her wrist and he felt her small hands pull free from his now brace hand. Her hand hesitated before coming into contact with his chest.

She gasped and he stilled letting her hand explore his chest. Contrary to belief he wasn't a giant fucking dog running around baying at the moon. He was a beast. He was a every bit the fucking monster you'd ever dreaded. Ever dark sound and biting howl you'd had nightmares about. That was exactly what he was. Yet she laid there beneath him her hand touching his chest, pale fingers running through thick black fur. Each touch was like stoking a fire. She was his. She was made for him.

"Are you stuck like this?" Her voice was a whisper as the yelling grew louder.

He tensed at the sound of the men calling for her. He tilted his head a low growl rumbled through his chest. He raised his head looking in the direction of them.

"CAROL!"

"CAROL! CAROL! She has to be here!"

"Did you see the size of that thing? If she's here then it's in pieces. I say we leave this place before it finishes her off and comes for us."

Daryl snarled low in his throat his ears tracking the man that spoken those words.

"Am I the only one who noticed it was only coming for her?"

"No." The woman muttered.

Daryl looked down to her and she stared back at him quietly. The fear from earlier was gone. She blinked and then turned her head. He zeroed in on her pale throat and before he thought his mouth was there. Tongue sliding out up the column of her throat. She gasped and her taste exploded into his mouth followed by her moan. The sound shot straight to his groin and his hips pressed into hers without thought. He fought to not touch her anymore. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't fuck her like this. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do to her what was done to him and take her life away from her.

"No." he ground out and forced himself backwards. "NO."

Her hand shot out catching his throat. He tensed his eyes shooting back to her and a warning growl issuing from his throat. The wolf jumped to the forefront and but she didn't retract her hand.

"WHO are you?" Her eyes were studying him. "Tell me, try. Please. I want to know- no I need to know. I...I.." Her voice was shaken and he let it wash over him.

He fought to breathe normal and not pant. She was putting off heat like a furnace right against his straining cock and he was having trouble. There was really no separating him from the wolf but he was fighting with every fiber of his being. Willing himself to not destroy the woman below him.

"Look at me." She demanded suddenly her voice getting braver. When he met her eyes she studied them. "I know these eyes." She whispered.

He moved closer to her from where he'd retreated and her hand loosened against his throat but didn't let go. She shivered and her lips parted her tongue coming out wetting her full lips before disappearing. Daryl looked to the moon before breathing deeply. He fought. He fought harder than he had in that cellar and then looked back to her eyes.

The beast that'd attacked him had been just that. Nothing more than a single minded beast. He'd fought, they fought and he'd been bitten instead. Carol wasn't fighting him off but instead fighting to keep him from pulling away. He looked to the moon again and a howl tore from his throat as he felt the fire lance up his spine and his body attempt to shift. He'd never been able to force a shift. He'd never been able to force the moon's sway away from his blood. Carol gasped but he knew it wasn't from fear. He'd shifted but not fully. He was stuck a limbo between man and beast. He was Daryl but the wolf lingered on the edges giving him an wilder look than normal. He'd lost the fur but the claws and canines were there. He'd shrunken down but he wasn't the size of a normal man. He wasn't a normal man by far. His muscle mass was more than usual as he fought to hold the wolf back.

"You." She whispered.

Before he could answer her mouth crashed into his. He growled his claws digging into the dirt above her shoulders as her arms went around his neck. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and he snarled suddenly his hands coming up shredding her shirt and ripping it from her body. She gasped against his mouth her breast exposed to cool night air before tore his mouth away. His hands were already on her hips ripping through a layer of jeans and lace alike. The smell of her arousal thick on the air mixing with his own musky scent.

He wanted to cover her in his scent. She was his.

When she was stripped completely he studied her his eyes glowing even brighter than before. She was panting below him causing her chest rise and fall faster. Hand gripping her thigh he drug it up his body his nose sliding along her calf. She moaned the scrape of his canines as his mouth moved further towards her thigh. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't taste her. Dipping his head lower he done just that. She cried out her hand slapping over her mouth as he went down on her like an animal starved. It didn't take but a minute or two before he thrust her over the edge.

She was limp below him her eyes fixed on him half lidded and her lips parted and bruised. Mine was all he could think. She was his. She was made for him. She was perfect. Even her taste was everything he'd ever craved and was never able to satiate. The wolf in him howled and fought to break free and claim her. He canines pricked his lip as his eyes shot to her throat and shoulder where he'd been bitten. As if reading his mind her hand shot to the only scar from the attack, the bite. She traced it and met his eyes. Hers were feverish and he felt the same. He wouldn't be able to fight much longer against the animal inside.  
Carol lifted her hips against him and gasped feeling him hard and right there. He gripped her hips roughly and lined himself up with her. She was biting her lip watching down her body. His cock drug between her soaked lips and then he thrust. Every bit of control he thought he'd won shattered when he felt her loss of virginity. Hands slamming into the ground next to her head his head was thrown back and he howled as he shifted more to the animal he was.

Carol moaned as the sound echoed around them silencing the woods. The world fell away as she moved her hips against his and then his predatory eyes came back to her. The animal inside him was back and taking control again. Pulling back he slammed his hips into her hard and jarred her entire frame. She cried out while wrapping her legs around his waist searching for an anchor. Her hands came up catching each his wrist bracing herself. He was relentless in his pursuit.

He could feel her fluttering around his cock already and snarled low in his low and lifted himself off her completely. The wolf was coming back more and more. There was a war inside him as he fought to keep from mauling her. He caught her thighs and untangled her legs from around his waist. Her legs fell wide open as he pistoned into her, his eyes watching as he disappeared into her completely. Each thrust rocking her entire body. He caught her hips though and lifted her off the ground before flipping her around. She landed on her knees and grunted from the impact. He was there though behind her. He pushed her legs tighter together and used his own thighs to hold them in place as he lined himself up with her.

"Please." She panted. "Pleasepleaseplease."

She dropped forward back arching and presented herself to him. Not needing anything else he was inside her again driving himself forward with a single minded need. She was his. Hands coming down over her own her fingers laced with his own clawed one and he fucked her like the animal he was. She begged for more and he howled with each plea.

Her head was turned sideways using his forearm as a pillow as she looked over her shoulder meeting his eyes. They stayed locked as he fucked her. She was coated in sweat causing the dirt of the forest floor smear and coat her skin as much as his own. Her hair was wild and free framing her flushed face. If he thought her scent was to die for before then he'd been wrong. The smell of her, sex, and her covered in him was as close to god as he'd ever been. He groaned as she tightened around him again and she pressed into him more.

He watched her eyes as pleasure washed over her. The blue of her eyes darkened to cobalt and she keened low in her throat. She was gripping him like a vice and he bottomed out into her. She ground back into him as he pressed as deep as he could. Some animal part of him telling him he needed to keep her pinned in place and bury his cock as deep as he could. She was his. With that thought he'd was filling her full of his seed and she was crying out again and falling over the edge milking everything from him. Her muscles coiled tight around him almost refusing to let go.

What little will he had left to hold the wolf back faded and he felt the shift happening finishing what little was left of the change to be done. She watched in fascination. He howled as the pain washed through him competing against the pleasure still flooding his veins. He collapsed against her and she made a noise in her throat that could only be described as content.

"How long will you be like this?" She whispered.

He looked to her his eyes already sharpening as the wolf reigned. When she focused on his own eyes he looked the sky. She followed his eyes.

"The moon." She looked at him again, " The full moon. Three days?"

He breathed deeply. He didn't try to talk. Instead he listened to the woods around him. It was alive but everything out there was steering clear of him. He breathed deeply again and let himself relax more as he tracked his brother and the others. His mind was sharp listening for anything that would come close to him. A possessive feral fever was rushing over his body. He knew it'd been a few hours since he'd caught her out here. Her companions seemed to give up on her, that or they feared what their shouts would bring down on them. If they came to close he'd tear them the fuck apart before she even woke up. Just the mere thought had his mouth flooding almost able to taste the coppery tang of the men that'd been with her group.

She shivered and shifted closer to him. He looked to her again and she blushed. He'd heard the change in the beats of her heart as she fell asleep and then as she woke. The sound calming his own raging one and his mind. He snorted the noise making her look at him. She scowled and then pulled the air on his throat roughly. He bared his teeth at her but she stared right at him.

"I'm not covered in a layer of fur and I'm laying on cold damp ground with the wind moving around us." She hissed.

He moved suddenly startling her. He was up and moving but the look he shot her made her stay in place. He took a second to look her over. She looked thoroughly fucked. Something about seeing her completely bare on the forest floor looking up at him while still covered in had his heart racing. He felt a need again like fire race through him. It was different this time. His eyes went to her easily marked pale flesh and growled. He could see bruises already forming on her and the sight had his glowing eyes darkening.

He caught the tree from earlier and tore it back towards him. She yelped when it slotted back into place. He moved then and burrowed right back to her. Before she could complain his large form was wrapped around her and she was practically lifted off the ground while draped over him. He blocked the entrance. He'd kill anything that came within an unacceptable distance of her.

She yawned against his chest. "If I fall asleep will you be here in the morning?"

His tongue slid out over her breast suddenly circling her nipple before coming up to her throat. He made the circuit multiple times over. He was already ready to take her again but knew she wasn't. He could practically feel the ache coming from her. Instead he occupied himself memorizing every inch of her. Every time his mouth neared her throat and shoulder he felt the need to mark her again. The next three days would be hell.

Carol's eyes opened slowly. Her entire body ached in ways she never knew it could. She was still warm but not as hot as she'd been before. She shifted and stalled suddenly. Smooth skin met that of hers, not fur. She turned her head slowly and seen a head of disheveled filthy hair covering his face partially. He was filthy but she couldn't even say anything about that. She could feel the dirt and everything else from the past three days on her body and grimaced.

Had it really already been three days? She turned as slowly as she could and studied him. She remembered him. How could she forget. She seen him when he'd been walking into the store. It was why Andrea and her even stopped. Andrea forced her into there telling her she had to quit being such a chicken and finally ask a guy out. Of course Andrea caught her checking him out and they'd followed him.

She didn't mean to slam into him like a clutz but she'd be a liar if she wasn't worth it to have been in his arms briefly. She thought he'd been repulsed by her by his icy behavior. She told Andrea as much but Andrea scoffed and told he'd been unable to keep his eyes off her. Carol was use to just being Andrea's friend while men checked Andrea barely sparing her a glance. Andrea was right of course. Granted they'd not talked much.  
She got the sense it was painful for him to speak when he'd been...a what? A werewolf? That was what he was wasn't it? She felt foolish thinking these things but she'd seen it with her own eyes! He'd hunted her like she was a wild animal. The terror she felt wasn't what she knew she should feel. Sure she ran but something deep in her chest told her. It lead her right where she'd been since the beginning of this.

He breathed heavily for a second and she thought she woke up him up by tracing the clear bite mark marring his shoulder. Instead he turned his head more towards her and throwing his arm up over his face. Carol smiled and let her eyes run over him. He was beautiful. Every bit of him.

A twig snapping close by had her stilling and she felt his entire body go rigid. His arm move slowly and she met his eyes. His nostrils flared and he looked towards the small amount of light that was even making it into where they were. The longer they'd been the deeper their little den had gotten dug from his large body shifting and moving around so much. He was a restless soul.

"Daryl."

He didn't move an inch. His eyes still had a slight glow to them that wasn't a bit human. They looked every bit the predator she knew that he was. She felt the growl that rumbled low in chest all the way to her toes. Whoever was outside must have too because they stopped moving.

"Goddamn." A voice muttered close by. "Did you fucking kill someone? Where the fucks the body? All these goddamn shredded ass pieces of clothes."

Carol started to move and his eyes snapped to hers. She was scared of what happened now. Technically she'd been missing for three days. She couldn't just show up naked. There was no way of concealing the marks and bruising she knew decorated her body from him. He hadn't bitten her like she knew he'd been. She could tell from the way he was looking at her already.

"You won't change." His voice was rough.

Carol nodded. "I know."

"Quit your goddamn growling shit. Either get out here and help me hide whatever body you got or finish eating it all."

Carol's eyes widened and shot to the small space again where the light was.

"Did your ass make a den?" There was a laugh, "Didn't have to run this goddamn far for a fuckin' den you bastard."

Daryl shifted and motioned for her to not move. She listened unwilling to meet some new persion in the nude. He disappeared.

"Well you're not covered in bloody so I'm assuming you didn't wallow in your kill." The man chuckled, "Table manners after all!"

"Fuck you." Daryl snarled, "There's no fucking body. Give me my clothes."

"So someone just came out here and all their clothes exploded off the body? Bullshit."

"Shut the fuck up Merle." Daryl huffed. "You bring the truck? I heard you last night. I know you got close enough to know i was here."

"I did. I figured you'd be killed."

Daryl appeared suddenly a shirt in his hand followed by a pair of boxers. Carol gladly accepted knowing they were his. They hung off her but she followed after him. Her face heating up realizing it was his brother that had hunted him down. Were they both werewolves? She swallowed unsure and trying to smooth her hair down. Sex hair was one thing. She'd seen that plenty of times on her roommate Andrea but being in a cramped space with a damn wild animal who you lost count of the times he'd had you- well that was different now wasn't it.

Merle's bitching at Daryl halted instantly at seeing. He looked angry. No he looked murderous. "Did you?"

Daryl didn't bat an eye at his anger. "No."

Merle paused and met his eyes, "I've seen you when you're like that brother- you almost attacked me. You mean to tell me you didn't her?"

Merle's eyes ran over her and she knew he could see a fair amount of bruising on her thighs and throat. Carol crossed her arms over her chest and Daryl made a noise in throat stepping in front of her blocking his view.

"That's what I said."

Merle stared at him, "She's what caused you to shift earlier?"

Daryl nodded. Carol listened trying to understand more than her mind had pieced together on it's own. Merle looked at her again and something was in his eyes.

"I remember." Daryl said suddenly. "I remember that night completely."

Merle stopped and looked at him, "And?"

Daryl breathed heavily and Carol shifted closer to him. She was touching him and felt his breathing slow. Merle noticed and raised a brow. She arched her own and he grinned.

"I...I get why it happened. I understand it but I couldn't..." Daryl's words stopped and his breath wheezed out , "I couldn't do her like I was done."

Merle didn't say anything for a while before looking at her and then gathering up all the shredded clothes. Carol started helping while Daryl stood in place lost in thought. Carol kept shooting him worried looking but Merle shook his head at her. He knew his brother better than her but she still worried. What was he talking about? What couldn't he do to her? Did he want to turn her but fought himself the few times she witnessed over the few day against himself? That would explain a few things.

"I'm guessing your the girl that's gone missing in the woods that they are searching for." Merle sighed.

Carol nodded and chewed her lip. "I don't know what to say."

Merle shot her a lewd smile and she was stunned that he was already so calm. "From the looks of it I'm surprised you're standing."

Carol blushed. Merle laughed and then stood. "Well we can take you in saying we found you out here. Me and him both are known around here for hunting and tracking. This lake backs right up onto our land so no one would question it." He stood for a minute, "Tell them we found you a few miles from the house passed out."

Carol nodded and then looked to Daryl. He gave her a nod his eyes losing the glow to them. He yawned suddenly and Merle snorted. The walk to the truck was silent all except Merle talking. She didn't even know who he was talking to other than himself. Daryl wasn't responding and Carol wasn't sure she could at the moment. Carol shifted closer to him and he looked down to her. His chest was bare and he was in nothing but jeans and was carrying his boots. She forced a smile and his eyes told her he didn't believe it for a second. She let it drop and he gave her an apologetic look. Despite everything she still kept close to him her slight body brushing his with every step they took.

When she got to the police station she told them what Merle told her. She watched as two cops talked to Daryl lively. They clearly knew him. His eyes kept coming to her with a look of longing but he kept himself in check. She knew that feeling because she felt it to. It scared her. She didn't understand how she could feel this way. It was like being separated from a part of herself. She felt like Daryl was hers in some way. Which was absurd. How did she even explain what happened? He was a werewolf and lost control. For three days she'd been cooped up with him without trying to run the first time. He'd done things to her she'd remember the rest of her life, things that had her panties soaked at the mere thought. He was a werewolf!

His eyes shot over to her and she watched his nostrils flare and eyes darken. She didn't even need to guess because she knew he could tell she was wet. She looked away rubbing her legs. Truth was she didn't want to run. Carol wanted to stay there. She loved feeling like she had. He didn't just want her, Daryl needed her. Never in her life had she felt like that. But how did she rationalize feelings she had for someone, something, that wasn't even human? You couldn't. It didn't change things though.

"Well Carol you're lucky the Dixon's found you."

Carol looked over at the older cop and smiled. He had her sign some papers and told her she was free to go. He asked her three more times if she'd like to stay overnight in the hospital just in case but she refused she was fine. They'd checked her over as much as Carol allowed to keep it from showing just how battered she was. Thankfully Merle was apparently a whore because when they got back to the Dixon's he was able to give her more clothes to cover up. She would be okay. She just needed air. She needed space.

She watched as they called Daryl back and he gave his statement. They'd worked out the details perfectly. Merle was a skilled liar. She slipped away when his eyes were no longer on her and stepped outside. She let out a breath then jumped seeing Merle watching her. He gave her a long look before looking away.

"You're taking off aren't you?"

Carol stared at him but he didn't bother looking at her as he smoked. "Yes. I...I need-"

"I don't need to hear it, he does. Not me. I hope you live far away though."

Carol flinched at that and rushed down the steps where she knew Andrea was waiting. She looked back once at Merle and he gave her a look of pure anger. Whatever she was doing was getting ready to gut his brother and he knew it. He might not be like Daryl and she might not be either but they both knew. She needed to be able to think without either of them there. Time, she just needed time.

* * *

 **-ONE YEAR LATER-**

Carol snapped awake the howl of desolation that Daryl let out and a vision of glowing blue eyes still lingering in her field of vision. Her chest heaved sorrowfully and she hiccuped seconds before tears sluiced down her face. His pain was very real. Her eyes shot the the clock and she grimaced. It was three in the morning but she never slept long anyways. She forced herself upright and slid from the bed. She padded quietly from the bedroom forcing her dream from her mind. She refused to think about it right now.

Stepping into the hall she could see the kitchen light on and sighed. Andrea must be awake. Walking forward she seen her sipping a cup of coffee. There was already one for her made and she smiled in thanks.

"Still can't sleep."

"Still." Carol acknowledged.

Andrea stared at her hard, "I know you don't want to talk about what happened out there. I get it. Whatever it was though hasn't left you so are you sure this is a good idea?"

Carol sipped her coffee swallowing the bile in her throat. Of course what was there didn't leave her, she left him. She left apart of herself back there with him because there was no lying anymore. She'd gladly put herself into denial for the past year. But everything she could dig up, every little scrap of information and even reading about wolves from the wild told her what she already knew. There was no one else for her and never would be- and likewise for Daryl. Well she thought. He could always make someone for himself couldn't he? The thought caused a pain like nothing she'd experienced to lance through her heart and she gasped.

"Yes, Andrea. It's the only option." Her voice was rough and pained.

Andrea pursed her lips and stirred her coffee with her ridiculous little straw, "I wish you would just talk to me about what happened. It could help."  
Carol stared right at her unabashedly, "We've been over this."

Andrea nodded and dropped it. "What time are you leaving?"

"As soon as I'm showered."

Andrea smiled at her sadly. "Well drive carefully and let me know when you're there. People are sure to be driving like crazed people with it being the full moon tonight." Andrea made a face, "That just means the ER is going to be full of psychos."

Carol snorted hiding her anxiety at seeing Daryl again when she knew that anger and hurt would be so potent for him. She'd disappeared and like Merle hoped she did live far away. She was from Senoia but her and Andrea shared an apartment in Savannah. She had an almost four hour drive till she was even in the same area as Daryl. Maybe she would find some courage by then.

Carol finished her coffee and smiled at Andrea, "You say that like you don't love when the crazies come in. Didn't you say that was when you got the best stories?"

"Well yes." Andrea laughed.

Carol grinned and walked towards the bathroom. She was already packed and started the shower. She scrubbed herself raw hoping to wash away nerves. It didn't take long to get ready and she found Andrea asleep on the couch. Slipping out without waking her she got the car and slid in before heading to Senoia. She couldn't take more of her questioning looks and worried words. Carol worried enough for herself and questioned everything she'd done since running that day.

Every day she'd been apart from him had been like a knife slowly driving through her body hot as a branding iron. She done it to herself though so she swallowed it down. Daryl had to feel it as well and knew that if he did in fact feel it he was going to be mad. He was going to be hurt and it was because of her. She'd ran.

The drive wasn't long and when she got there she parked in a small fast food restaurant parking lot. She wasn't hungry but she stared at her phone. She'd already looked up his number. Knew it. Known it. Rubbing her face she dialed it and got someone on the second ring.

"Senoia Sperm Bank, you spank it, we bank it! How may I help you?"

Carol stalled out and set there a second and then a snort pulled her out of it. Merle. "Ew. Just Ew." He guffawed and then she heard a voice interrupted him. She could hear Daryl but not what he was saying. "Hey...this is. Well it's Carol."

"Fuck." Merle muttered, "What the fuck you want?"

"Merle! I'll be back!" Daryl's voice was louder this time and the hard thud of boots leaving.

Carol swallowed at his tone. "How is he?"

"Alive." He deadpanned.

Carol flinched. "I want to see him."

Merle sucked his teeth and tskd. "Nuh uh. See that aint a good idea right now and you damn well know why. You know the fucking date. You picked it on purpose." Merle said something to someone in the background then she heard a bike start up in the background. "Your ass has caused enough damage. If you had any idea the shit you left behind then you'd never show your fucking face again."

Carol closed her eyes. She knew they'd be mad but goddamn it she didn't have the time he had to adjust to Daryl wolfing the fuck out. He'd been a perfect stranger and then he hunted her and...well the rest was a mess. A big sweaty mess that still haunted.

"Fuck you Merle Dixon." Carol snarled, "He's a grown ass man and something tells me if he knew I was on the phone he'd already ripped it out of your hand."

"Think awfully high of yourself don't you."

"No." Carol huffed.

"Why now?" Merle questioned.

"I'm ready."

He was quiet and blew out a breath. "Can't you wait a few days."

"I've waited long enough." Carol warned.

She wouldn't admit it to Merle because it was none of his business. While Daryl might not have bit her something happened out there that night. He'd marked her somehow. He'd done something or they had because every change- every moon- she'd felt his anguish. She'd felt the sorrow that he'd harbored and the lonely feeling that ate him. She was nowhere near close enough to hear his howls of pain and heart break but she did all the same. Those three days she was like the walking dead. She didn't sleep and stayed locked away in her room. She might not be chained in the same way as him but at the same time she was. She'd suffered with him and Merle might not get it- and that was fine but something told her Daryl knew. Carol would be goddamned if Merle Dixon stood between her and Daryl.

"He's just left."

"Left."

"Left." Merle deadpanned.

"But it's the full moon tonight!"

Merle snorted, "We're aware. Not our first rodeo."

"Where can I find him?"

"You know where we live. Bring you ass here and I'm sure he'll find you." There was a menacing chuckle that rattled over the line to her.

Carol done just that. When she pulled up she was scared to get out of the car at first. Merle was right about something when he said she knew what day it was. How could she not? Daryl could very well reject her from sheer anger. So she figured if she found him when he was closer to the baser animal in him he'd be unable to refuse to see her. She hoped.  
She could see Merle on the porch of the house she assumed was now solely his. When she left she felt her own pain and that of Daryls. He'd wanted distance from everything, everyone. He'd got his own place. It was on their property but his own.

Pushing her door open Carol walked forward and Merle let out a breath. "Goddamn I'm glad you don't have a kid on your hip. I thought I was going to have to watch some half wolf fucker or some shit while you try to talk to him. Shitting and drooling all over me."

"Aren't you just a peach. I forgot to pack said half wolf child, I'm sorry."

"Are you fucking with me right now?"

Carol stared at him.

"You're fucking with me." Merle hissed.

Time passed slowly but it wasn't until she could hear the thunder of a bike coming along the drive that she almost stroked out. Merle was knocked out and seemed to not even bother waking. Carol tensed as she heard the engine cut and peaked out the window. He was in a leather jacket and had his head tilted down. His dark hair was wind swept and hanging haphazardly. Carol sucked in a breath. Her memories didn't do him justice.

His head turned slightly towards the car and he stared at it for a second. He lifted his head then and his eyes looked around. She watched as his eyes scanned the woods seeing more than she ever would and then they settled on his place then Merle's. He dismounted his bike but stalled as he started to pass her car. She could see the second her smell hit him and tensed. He went from calm looking to something else entirely.

Carol chose that moment to step outside and his eyes shot to her. He didn't say anything but walk right by the porch towards his own place. Carol didn't care. She followed him regardless. They couldn't avoid each other. A normal person would be afraid of him and the set of his shoulders and the waves of rage and hurt coming off him should be warning enough, but it wasn't. If he didn't hurt her that night and the nights following she knew he wouldn't lay a hand on her now.  
It was killing them and they both knew it. He stormed inside and she shut the door behind her when she stepped in. He was in the kitchen drinking water not looking at her. His jaw was clenched at he set his cup down and he was gripping the counter hard enough she could hear the granite starting to fracture.

"Where do you want me to start?" Carol spoke softly, "Sorry will never cover what I've done and I can't go back in time. "

He didn't speak for a while and she sat quietly. He wasn't man that would forced into talking. He looked at her and then outside. The sun was close to setting. He shed his jacket and tossed it away.

"I can't talk right now." his voice was rough already taking on the timbre she remembered from him forcing words out.

"I'll wait."

He looked at her then, really looked. His eyes were glowing. Just then Merle beat on the door and barked for Daryl get his shit that they had to get ready. Carol swallowed but he offered her no words. Despite not having him say anything there was a wave of tension she could see leave his body and she felt it leave hers the same moment. After a year of carrying it she breathed deeply from the weight gone.

He slipped away then and she watched him strip his belt off and everything else leaving him in nothing more than a old torn pair of jeans that barely had a button. He walked out on the porch and she watched as Merle led him away. He looked back at her once and then he was gone. Merle appeared some time later from the cellar that was closer to Daryl's than to Merle's and eyed her.

"Don't do anything stupid, again." With that he was off to his house.

Carol sat on the porch watching the sky. This would be the first full moon she seen since that night with him. Usually she laid under her covers and mounds of pillows in her little makeshift nest. She could hear rattling and clinking and looked to the cellar. The door was slightly ajar and the wind was picking up. The trees danced with it and she smiled. It was calm here.

It didn't take long before she heard the first sounds of him changing. Seconds later a rage filled howl echoed and she shifted in her seat anxious eyes going to the cellar door. It was different than the ones she heard from him before. He was so lost in his anger and hurt that the wolf inside him was feeding off it. He'd stayed worn down for days afterwards.

Two hours passed hearing the chains jerking and him snarling before she peaked towards Merle's. She didn't see him anywhere and slipped off her seat. Slinking as quietly as she could she made her way to the cellar. Stepping on the steps the chains clink silenced immediately. It was pitch black and she walked straight into it. He could be anywhere in here. She stepped through what must've been a barred doorway at one point and into a larger room. Her eyes were adjusted but not enough to see everything. She breathed deeply trying to calm her racing her heart. SHe was underground and it was making her head hurt and panic set it in.

There was a rustle and clang to her side and then the other. She paused for a second and then just walked further into the room. Without thinking about it she pulled her shirt over her head. Her sandals and jeans followed quickly after leaving her bare but for her panties. His panting breaths gave him away and she looked towards him.

"I know you're mad but I also know you can understand me. I felt it all. " Carol paused and turned more towards him. She didn't elaborate but waited. He didn't move towards her and took that as a good sign. Mostly. "I'm never leaving you again."

He moved then and was in front of her. His eyes were brighter than before. She looked at the chains fastening to the anchors. He'd broke these before for her. She fingered them. Meeting his eyes she flicked the first thing releasing him. He didn't move but his teeth were bared. She was playing with fire. He could very well kill her. When he was free she felt her feet leave the ground as quickly as she stood back up. She barely had time to get her legs around his waist before he was inside of her. Carol cried out threw her head back calling out his name.

"I'm yours." Carol panted.

He snarled something and then she felt his teeth skimming her skin. It was a threat. He longed for her for so long before he even knew that he was and she did him. Since she was a child it was like her heart and soul was calling out to something missing and now she knew it was him. It took so long to find each other only for her to run. She was here now. Carol tilted her head to the side offering her neck and he groaned seconds before his teeth sunk into her. She moaned low in her throat feeling the blood boil over her chest smearing between them.

When Carol woke up on the third day it was to the image of Daryl's head buried in her stomach and him sleeping. Her hand was buried in his hair and she tugged. He grunted but didn't move.

"Wake up." Carol whined, "We're filthy. I want to get clean before your disgusting brother comes back talking about sperm banks."

" _Sperm banks_?" He muttered lifting his head.

Carol nodded and forced him upright tossing him his jeans. He barely moved before rolling heavily on to his back and lifting his ass off the ground and pulling them up. His chest was coated in her blood as was his throat and chin. His lips were even stained with it and the sight had her thighs tightening. His nostrils flared and his head lolled to the side looking at her. He was completely worn down and beat. He was going to sleep like the dead soon.

* * *

 **-Six Years Later-**

Daryl eyes were skyward watching the sun's descent that would bring the moon out. He could feel it already like a fire spreading through his veins. Warm and welcome. It wasn't like it was before all those years ago. There was still that primal sense that warred inside him and rage that threatened everything. He knew that would never leave but it was soothed. Carol done that.

He could hear her even now and smiled. She was giving Merle shit and that was always great to see. It took Merle time to get use to her and even more time to get use to the pair of them. It wasn't just Daryl anymore. It never would be again. Where he went she did and likewise. He wasn't a man of many words or of grand gestures but for her he'd done a lot. After that night she came back his entire world turned on it's end. He'd thought she'd already changed him but he'd been wrong. Sure finding her in the storm that was his life was a miracle but she was just as drawn to him. He loved her. The wolf longed for her. She was his in every sense of the word. She was his mate.

"This is bullshit Carol." Merle snarled storming towards Daryl. "Daryl tell her this is bullshit."

Daryl turned then and cocked a brow. It was hard for Merle to look intimidating with a five year old on his hip. Merle got to him and Sophia held her hands for him instantly. He took his daughter from Merle and raised a brow asking a silent question.

"I'm not going down there."

"Yes you are." Daryl snapped.

Merle glowered at him and Sophia growled at Merle. Both men looked at her and Daryl watched as her canines lengthened. It'd come as a shock when she'd not been bitten but turned when she was old enough to walk on her own. He didn't know the person who attacked him, didn't figure he ever would. He'd been left to figure everything out on his own and then with Carol. So when they left their daughter in Merle's care on the night of the full moon not expecting that she'd turn they were in for a surprise. She attacked him biting into his throat and arm before he could get her restrained.

Sophia's glower only intensified as the sun dipped more. Daryl jerked his head at the cellar, "In."

"You three aren't going in there." Merle snarled his own voice deepening.

Daryl set Sophia on the ground and pointed towards Carol. She was waiting for her and Sophia whined low in her throat looking up at him. Carol called for her before he pushed her towards her mom. Merle and Daryl watched her go her long hair swingin down her back and her pulling her shirt over her head. Daryl shook his head and rubbed his face at the thought of his daughter's refusal to wear clothes half the time. How the hell she was his and like that he wasn't sure.

"You know why we aren't and you know damn well why you need to." Daryl's words were low. They'd had this fight non stop but Merle was a loose cannon on good days. Add in the wolf and he wasn't sure what his brother would do if free.

Merle's eyes were dark and he breathed deeply. "I know." Voice rough they walked down into the cellar. "You never told me it was like this."

"Can you explain how you feel? Explain the anger? The need?"

Merle shook his head and Daryl understood him. Merle didn't have a Carol or a Sophia to anchor him. He'd hunted Carol down after catching her scent again and like that they'd been bonded. Inseparable. Merle was lone. Sure he was blood- family but that didn't matter when he shifted and that rage that ran in his blood roared to life. They fought bad enough when it wasn't a full moon and just as bad shifted. He knew that would never change but he longed just as much for his brother to be there by his side in the woods.

The last six years with Carol anchoring him and then his daughter made him able to process more during the full moon. To really test what he could do. How far he could push himself. Shifting came easier and the way he shifted directly worked with his mood and need. Whether he be closer to a dire wolf or some lost beast of a man and wolf mixed he'd learned he could control at times.

He wasn't scared of Merle hurting Carol or his daughter though. He knew Merle never would but he wasn't so sure about anyone that happened to be close by if he sensed them. Merle was a surly bastard before but now he was worlds worse.

Merle was stripped and chained. Daryl felt his body tensing and rolled his shoulders. Both panting they nodded at each other before Daryl sealed him in by locking the iron cell door in place. The chains rattled and Daryl jogged up the steps. Clearing the cellar he snorted at Sophia waiting on him. Stark naked, hip cocked out, and glaring from the porch. Daryl scooped her up on the pass and walked through the house and straight to where he knew Carol was. Thudding down the basement steps he seen her waiting on them. She shot Sophia a reprimanding looking and Sophia smiled.

There was an exit that went out the side but it wasn't open right now. Sophia was bad to try to run as soon as she shifted. It took her a bit to settle down and then Daryl would stop fighting his own. Carol always pushed hers so she was ready with Sophia leaving him last. With the two of them she could trot through the woods easily without being in danger. She had a temper to rival the devil though but was easily quelled when Carol or him caught her.

"He okay?"

Daryl nodded at her. Tension radiated through him as he heard Merle's groan from the beginning of shift. Sophia was tense and pacing before going to rest against Carol. She was starting to pant looking up at Daryl as Carol ran her fingers through her hair. Daryl waited knowing it was only seconds to minutes before Carol and Sophia were the wolves he loved.

Dual howls echoed around him suddenly followed by Merle's own rage filled one. Daryl breathed deeply through his nose working his shirt open. He walked around while trying to get ready. Carol was nudging Sophia towards the door giving him room and space. He was larger than the two of them and wasn't fond of the idea of stripping in front of his daughter. Grimacing as his body started the change he grit his teeth and bit back the pain threatening to lance him. It was quick as ever and then he was gone.

Daryl was thundering quickly through the woods Sophia trying to catch him. Her howls low and angry as she nipped at him. She wasn't nearly as quick as him and he was barely running at all. Carol was at a breakneck pace out in front of them. She was blood thirsty tonight and Daryl was fighting to not run her down. He wanted to sink his teeth into her shoulder and pin her down. Carol made a noise in her throat at his thoughts and he could smell her arousal.

Coming to a stop at the ridge he set down on his haunches. He could see Sophia below him weaving in and out of the trees. She was running a rabbit and still learning to hunt. Carol was close. He could smell her and his heartbeat picked up. Her arousal and natural scent were stronger like this and he growled low in his throat.

She came up her head pushing under his own and into his throat. Both set above Sophia as Merle's howls tore through the woods startling the game. As Carol pressed into his side soothing the beast in himself and in her. Sophia raced up to them and Carol crowded her in against herself before curling up and laying down. He could hear their hearts syncing up as they were both resting. He stood guard over them able to hear everything around them.

His chest rumbled low and threateningly as the night went on. Eyes sharp and predatory. Mouth pulling in want and need to hunt, kill, fuck and claim. Growling low and pacing hearing his brother howling for freedom, calling to him, he wanted to go to him. To tear him free from his restraints and run with him. It'd always been them and always would but they were a pack now just bigger.

A howl like clashing thunder Daryl lept from the ledge and was gone. Carol called back to him but he raced towards his brother. Merle was matching his own howls and fighting to be free. Daryl slammed into the iron door like a gunshot and it gave. Merle met his eyes fierce and feral. Growling and snapping at each other they bared their teeths ready to fight. Merle fought against the chains his eyes never leaving his brother.

Brothers stalled out as a small white wolf slinked between them. Sophia walked straight into the solid wall of Merle's midnight black chest. Daryl growled low and threateningly moving closer. Nearing his brother as she nipped and growled up at Merle; Daryl was shadowed suddenly by a silver wolf. Carol moved next to him a step behind and pressed into his side. Snapping threateningly when Merle growled Sophia moved back to them. Blue eyes locked to blue Daryl caught the chain at the anchor and thrashed tearing it free. Merle fought too and was free soon enough.

Like a gunshot they were running. Wind in their face and blood in the air. Sophia's rabbit dangled from her small jaws as she ran between him and Carol. Merle kept to his side and Daryl slammed into him knocking him sideways. They crashed through the woods rage, fire, and snarls echoing as they fought to pin the other. A peace he'd never known settled over him and Merle howled long and loud into the night. Three more heads turned to the moon as they pitched in. The wolf and him were one in the same more than ever as he looked at his family- his pack.

Carol was close behind him as he went into the den they'd had since that first night he found her. His senses never stopped tracking Sophia or his brother as they fought and chased anything and everything. Carol forced him in more and Daryl growled not use to being separate from either of them. A sharp bite to his leg sent him further back and Carol crowded him much like she did anytime they were alone, man or wolf. Growling low in his throat she snarled at him seconds before he sunk his teeth back into her shoulder pinning her down. He wasn't scared of hurting her like he was that first moon. Not anymore. Groaning low in his throat feeling her body shifting more to the Carol that was his every other day of the month but not quite; he felt the moon's sway wane in echo of Carol's over him. Hand's grasping, fingers linking together with claws biting into his wrist, hips thrusting, and heating pouring over them. Carol cried out arching her back and pressing herself back into him more as their bodies collided.

Blood flooding his mouth the same time her body ripped his orgasm from him. Howling in unison Daryl collapsed against her barely able to shift over before crushing her below his massive frame. Carol shifted fully and tucked herself against his body. Nails biting into his hip and face pressed into his dark fur and slipping towards sleep. Ears sharp he listened to the woods around them that primal need still as dangerous as ever to protect her and Sophia.

A little growl at the entrance had his sharp eyes focusing on a white fur as she slipped into the den. Sophia walked right over them both and collapsed on top of the pair. She yawned her fur coated in blood and smelling of rabbits and Merle. He heard Merle drop at the entrance growling and shifting about. He'd always watched over him when he'd been young and then when he'd been attacked. Even now he was guarding his brother- their pack.


End file.
